


The Bestest Boi

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: 00QAD
Genre: Gift, Mood Board, art?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST LAP!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lap's Birthday Lovefest





	The Bestest Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapsang_and_earlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST LAP!

Turing wishes you the happiest of birthdays!!  



End file.
